Frozen Heart
by mockinjay14
Summary: Only an act of true love can thaw a Frozen Heart. Inspired by Frozen. It gets more and more different from Frozen throughout the story. I don't own The Hunger Games or any of it's characters. ALL songs featured in this story were written by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez, and belong to Disney. (Some of the songs are outtakes from Frozen, and you can find them on iTunes).
1. Chapter 1

****The song in this chapter is ******_**Do You Want To Build A Snowman**_****** written by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez. I changed the names in the song from 'Elsa' to 'Katniss' because Katniss's name isn't Elsa.****

Chapter 1

Do You Want To Build A Snowman

Once in a kingdom called Panem, there was a King and a Queen who were admired by everyone in every kingdom around. Several years after their marriage, the King and Queen were expecting a baby. On the coldest night of that year, there baby was born. They named their new princess, Katniss. She had black hair, silver eyes, and skin as white a snow. The kingdom of Panem celebrated the princesses birth for two entire weeks.

On the princesses first birthday, the Queen announced she was having another baby. The young princess had become so excited that ice shot out of her hand. The palace staff watched the small princess carefully. Quickly, the King took the princess in his arms to a meadow he discovered when he was young.

And rocks started to roll, turning into trolls. When the elder troll saw the King and the princess, he ran to them with a frown on his face.

"You must help us," said the King. "Ice shot out of my daughter's hand, and, I need to know why."

The troll stepped forward and motioned for the King to put the princess down. When the princesses feet were on the ground, she stepped away from the troll, who frightened her. "It's okay, Kat." said the King.

The troll took her hand in his, and the princess took in a breath. The troll closed his eyes and nodded. "She wasn't cursed," the troll said. "She was born with these powers."

"No. We would have noticed these powers before." the King said.

"Her powers had to have been brought on by something fear, excitement," said the troll, he let go of the princesses hand, and she ran behind her father's legs.

"Is there anything I can do to stop these powers?" the King asked.

The troll shook this head. "There is nothing we can do to make her powers go away, we can only teach the princess to control them."

Months passed, the princesses powers had not appeared. The Queen dismiss the incident as a dream. The King didn't know if his daughter's powers would return or not.

In late spring, the Queen gave birth to their second daughter, who they named PrimRose. This princess had blonde, curly hair, blue eyes, and was pale, but looked darker compared to princess Katniss.

Three years had passed, and the princesses icy powers did not return. The King believed that they wouldn't come back. One day, the two princesses were playing in the ball room. PrimRose would hide, and Katniss would search for her. The little princess smiled wide, as she got an idea. She snuck up behind her older sister, who was concentrating on looking for Prim. The small princess yelled "Boo" as her arms wrapped around her sister. Startled, Princess Katniss screamed and snow came out from her fingertips.

Katniss looked around, horrified around, horrified at what she saw. PrimRose was amazed, she'd never known that her sister could make it snow. Prim ran over to play in it. Katniss smiled.

The King and Queen rushed in after hearing Katniss's scream. The Queen's eyes widened. "Girls! What's going on?" she asked.

Prim ran to hug her mother. "We were playing, and Katnus made it snow!" the little princess said with a large toothy grin.

Katniss frowned. "I didn't do it on purpose, Prim just scared me," the older princess said. The princess was now old enough to know this was not normal, and it was not acceptable. The King took Katniss's hand and led her to her room.

"You've done something like this before, Kat. Everything will be alright, you just have to learn to control these powers." The princess nodded.

For the past five months, PrimRose would come to Katniss's room and beg her to play with her in the snow. But the king and queen were tired of their palace being covered in snow. The King told Katniss not to use her powers in the palace anymore.

The next morning Prim came to Katniss. "Katnus." The now, four year old princess asked. But Katniss ignored her. "Do you want to go play?" Prim asked giggling. Katniss turned away from Prim, causing her to fall off the bed. Prim frowned, then started thinking. "Do you want to build a snowman?" Prim asked. Katniss opened her eyes, and shot out of bed. This would be the last time, she promised herself.

Prim and Katniss ran into the ball room. Katniss was getting better with her powers, and instantly, the floor was covered in snow. Prim through herself into the snow and started making a snow angel. Katniss started rolling out a snowman. When Prim looked up, and saw the snowman, and laughed happily.

"Hello, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs." Katniss said in her best male voice.

"I love you Olaf!" Prim shouted.

Prim started jumping, and Katniss made a pile of snow to catch her, and in that struggle, ice shot out of her hand and struck Prim as she fell to the floor.

Katniss ran to Prim, and wrapped her arms around her little sister. "Mama, Papa!" Katniss yelled, and soon the King and Queen were standing in the ballroom.

The King decided to take Prim to the trolls. The rocks started to roll, and soon, many trolls were standing around the royal family.

"My eldest daughter struck her sister with her ice powers. Can you save my daughter?" the King asked.

The elder troll came forward and the King handed Prim to him. "We can save her," said the troll. "Your lucky she struck her head, and not her heart. The heart is much harder to heal."

Katniss looked down at her hands, ashamed of herself, while the elder troll started to remove the magic from Prim's memories of Katniss.

"So she won't know I have magic?" Katniss asked. She liked how Prim thought she was special.

"That's right," said the troll. "But I'll leave the fun you two had, in her memories.

Katniss let out a breath and watched a reindeer run behind a bush.

Once they got back to the palace, the queen took Prim to her room.

"Dad," said Katniss.

The King looked at his daughter. "Yes, Katniss?"

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's alright, you just need to learn how to control your powers." the King said.

"It's not alright, Dad. I almost killed Prim!" Katniss said.

"It wasn't you're fault, Kat," said the King. "You just can't control your powers yet."

"That doesn't make it okay!" Katniss shouted. "Prim can't see me anymore! I don't want anyone to be around me!"

"With some practice you'll-"

"Why can't you see what I really am, Dad?" Katniss asked. "Why can't you see that I'm a monster?"

Katniss ran to her room and locked herself in. There, she promised herself that she wouldn't hurt Prim, or anyone else again.

Everyday after Prim recovered, she came to Katniss's door and begged for her sister to come out, and play with her. But everyday she told to go away. Music was important to the King, and so one day, Prim went to Katniss's door and sang. "Katnus," Prim asked, knocking on the door.

"Do you want to build a snowman?

Come on, let's go and play!

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away."

Prim sang carefully. Katniss was doing her best to keep her promise not to hurt anyone.

"We used to be best buddies

And now we're not

I wish you would tell me why!"

Katniss frowned. Protecting Prim meant she wouldn't see her sister for a long time.

"Do you want to build a snowman?

It doesn't have to be a snowman..."

Prim sang into the door nob hoping Katniss would hear her. And she did. Katniss wanted to build a snowman, but protecting Prim was more important to her.

"Go away, Prim." Katniss said.

"Okay bye." Prim sang and walked away, to see if her mother would play with her. The king worked very hard to find a solution so Katniss could enjoy her childhood.

Six years later, Prim was still stopping by Katniss's room to see if she wanted to play. Prim ran straight to her sisters room after waking up. She had been singing for Katniss now, out of habit.

"Do you want to build a snowman?

Or ride our bikes around the halls?

I think some company is overdue

I've started taking to the pictures on the walls!"

Katniss frowned. She wanted to go play, but she had stayed in this room for six years. She wasn't going to waste her efforts to protect Prim. Prim signed and continued singing.

"It get a little lonely

All these empty rooms

Just watching the hours tick by..."

Two years later, Prim ran to Katniss's door, she would beg for Katniss to open the door, for the past eight years. But Katniss only opened the door for her parents, and for the workers who brought food into her room.

Prim shrugged. What's the point? She won't open up. Instead, Prim went to say goodbye to her father, who was going out into the kingdom to take care of some business. "I love you." she told him and gave him a hug.

The King went to say goodbye to Katniss. "Do you have to go?" she asked. Her dad was the only person, besides Prim, in this place that bothered to talk to her.

Later that day, the King was killed by a jealous villager, the baker's wife, who was killed that day as well. When Katniss was told what happened to her dad, she decided that no villager was good. That her people were criminals, and they all deserved to be punished.

The Queen took the news a different way, she stopped doing everything, she would rarely even eat.

Neither Katniss, nor the Queen offered any affection to Prim. Prim was shut out by her sister, and her mother now. With even more free time, Prim spent the day crying in the room.

Two months after the King's death, the Queen had a worker send Katniss to her room.

"Hello, mother." said Katniss.

"Katniss, I haven't seen you in years. You've grown into a beautiful young woman." said the Queen.

"Thank you." said Katniss.

"I'm leaving you the throne," said the Queen.

"I know. I know. Mother." said Katniss. "But that's a long ways away. You've still got a long life ahead of you."

"I'm dying." said the Queen.

"What?" Katniss whispered, just load enough for her mother to hear.

"In fact, I don't have much time-" the Queen started.

"You can't die!" Katniss shouted.

"Katniss, I don't want to live without you're father," said the Queen.

Katniss's eyes widened. "You're doing this to yourself! You're killing yourself?"

"Katniss, listen!" said the Queen. "I had these made for you, that way you can be Queen, and no one will know about your powers. Conceal, don't feel, Katniss." The Queen handed Katniss a beautiful pair of gloves.

"Thank you, mother." said Katniss, taking the gloves in her hand. "But back to what I was saying, It's not fair! You can't leave us! I'm sixteen! And you expect me to take care of this kingdom? To take care of Prim?"

"You'll do fine, Katniss." said the Queen, as she shut her eyes.

"No! Mom! You can't leave! You can't leave me!" Katniss shouted. And the Queen's heart stopped beating. Realizing this, Katniss screamed louder.

After, when the princess was done crying she kissed her mother's forehead, put the gloves on, and exited the room. She stopped the first worker she saw. "My mother, the Queen, just died in her room, she told me I'm next in line, but we must wait until I'm eighteen before I'm crowned Queen." said Katniss.

"Anything else your majesty?" the worker asked.

"Yes." Katniss nodded. "Close the gates. Shut all the windows. Princess PrimRose can not leave this palace. And don't let anyone in, unless they're approved by me."

"Yes, your majesty." said the worker.

And the gates were closed. And Katniss was back in her room.

Prim woke up to the knocking on her door. The sun was up already. There she was told the news, and told the news, and told about the gates. Prim didn't understand why Katniss would shut them off from the rest of the world. She thought that Katniss must have been afraid.

Prim went to Katniss's door and knocked. Katniss was sitting in front of her door and was surprised to hear her little sister sing.

"Katniss, please I know you're in there

People are asking where you've been

They say, 'have courage' and I'm trying to

I'm right out here for you

Just let me in"

Katniss rested her head in her hands. How could she leave her twelve year old sister all by herself? Both of their parents just died. Katniss should be the one comforting her. But she couldn't risk Prim's life. Prim would be better off this way.

"We only have each other

It's just you and me

What are we gonna do?"

Katniss felt terrible. But she promised herself that in two years, on Coronation day, she would make an effort to try to talk to Prim.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"


	2. Chapter 2

****The song used in this chapter is ******_**For The First Time In Forever**_****** written by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez. Also, the prophecy at the end of the chapter is inspired by another outtake song from Frozen, it's called ******_**Spring Pageant**_******, and I recommend listening to it if you want to know more about the prophecy.****

Chapter 2

For The First Time In Forever

Katniss woke up, after getting almost no sleep that night. Today was the day Katniss had dreaded for two years. Today was Katniss's eighteenth birthday. Today was Coronation day.

Prim woke up soon after, she too had gotten almost no sleep. It was the day Prim looked forward to for two years. Today the gates would be open, and everyone in the kingdom would come to the palace. But Prim was also nervous. Her sister, Princess Katniss, would finally leave her room. And after ten years of being shut out, Prim didn't know if her sister even liked her anymore. But Prim was finally going to be able to leave the palace. Prim ran out of her room.

"The window is open!

So's that door!

I didn't know they did that anymore!

Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates...?"

Prim sang as she ran through the palace, which was slowly becoming more, and more alive and bright.

"For years I've roamed these empty halls

Why have a ballroom with no balls?

Finally they're opening up the gates!

There'll be actual real live people

It'll be totally strange

But wow! Am I so ready for this change!"

Prim ran to the recently opened window, and looked out, into the kingdom of Panem.

"'Cause for the first time in forever

There'll be music, there'll be light!

For the first time in forever

I'll be dancing through the night...

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy

But I'm somewhere in that zone!

'Cause for the first time in forever

I won't be alone"

Meanwhile, Katniss was pacing around her room. She was scared that something would go wrong, and her kingdom filled with criminals would know the truth about her. What would they do to her? Surly she would be executed.

"Don't let them in"

Sang Katniss.

"Don't let them see

Be the good girl

You always have to be"

Katniss thought about her mother's advise to her, the day she gave up on life.

"Conceal

Don't feel

Put on a show...

Make one wrong move

And everyone will know"

But Katniss knew that if she could just make it to the end of the day, everything would go back to how it always was.

"But it's only for today"

Sang Katniss.

Prim knew this too. She knew things would go back to how they were her whole life. Like today never existed.

"It's only for today!"

Prim sang.

"It's agony to wait"

Katniss sang.

"It's agony to wait!"

Sang Prim.

Katniss was ready to get this day over with, so things could go back to how she wanted them.

"Tell the guards to open up the gate!"

Sang Katniss, and the gates were opened.

"The gate!

For the first time in forever"

Prim sang, running out of the gate, wanting to spend as much time as she could outside the gate before it was closed again.

"Don't let them in, don't let them see"

Katniss sang.

"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of!"

Prim sang.

"Be the good girl you always have to be"

Sang Katniss.

"A chance to change my lonely world"

Sang Prim.

"Conceal"

Katniss sang.

"A chance to find true love!"

Prim sang.

"Conceal don't feel

Don't let them know"

Sang Katniss.

Prim started running through the town, singing.

"I know it all ends tomorrow

So it has to be today!

'Cause for the first time in forever...

For the first time in forever

Nothing's in my way!"

Just as Prim finished her song she bumped into someone, knocking both of them over. She looked over, to see who she knocked into. A boy with black hair, olive skin, and gray eyes.

"Sorry," said the boy. He looked up and realized who Prim was. "Wait, are you Princess PrimRose? Of Panem?"

"Yes." said Prim. "And you are?"

"Prince Gale, of the Seam." he said.

"Really?" Prim asked. "Why are you going to Princess Katniss's Coronation?"

"You call your sister 'Princess Katniss'?" Gale asked.

"We aren't very close," said Prim.

"Oh. I'm attending the Princesses Coronation, in the hopes that I could be her king one day." said Gale.

"You are?" Prim asked.

"Yes. A lot of Princes are," said Gale.

"Oh." said Prim. "Well, good luck. I guess."

Prim headed back to the palace, but stopped to watch a short play done by some school children and a bossy director. The play was about the troll's prophecy.

After the king's death, the trolls came out of hiding to warn everyone that a ruler with a frozen heart would rule over Panem, and cover the land in snow and ice, and everyone would perish, unless they were freed with a sword sacrifice.


	3. Chapter 3

****The song in this chapter is an outtake from Frozen called ******_**More Than Just The Spare**_******, it's written by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez, and I suggest listening to it because it's really cute. ****

Chapter 3

More Than Just The Spare

When Prim finally got back to the palace, workers were searching for her. "Princess PrimRose, go to the stables, or you'll be late!" one worker said.

Prim ran to the stables, when she got there she saw horses set up. And her sister, Princess Katniss was waiting, with some guards.

"What's all this for?" Prim asked.

"To ride through the village." said one guard. "The royalty in Panem do it every time a royal is coronated."

"It's news to me, too." Katniss said to Prim, then gracefully got on her horse.

Prim smiled then reached out to get on her horse, and ended up falling off the horse. Guards rushed to help her up, and onto the horse. Once she was sitting, they rode into the village.

Some village girls ran out to meet them. "Look, there's Princess Katniss!" one villager shouted.

"And here comes the spare." said the other villager, as Prim passed them on her horse.

"Spare?" Prim asked herself once she got far enough away from the villagers. "Am I really just the spare?"

"I'm not part of the town, not born to be Queen"

Sang Prim.

"Just somebody hopelessly in between

She's the scholar, athlete, poet

I'm the screw up... Don't I know it"

Katniss frowned when she heard her sister's song. Prim was not the spare, she just... wasn't the heir.

"But then who could ever compare?"

Prim sang.

"Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare

Well, I won't care"

The horses turned around and headed back to the palace.

"So I'm the extra button on a coat

In case another one comes lose

But if I have to be a button

Why can't I be a button that's of use?

I may lack style, and I may lack grace

And once in a while, I fall on my face

But this little button deserves a place in the sky

This button wants to fly-"

"Wait," Prim stopped herself. "Buttons can't fly that doesn't make any sense."

When the horses stopped back at the place stables, Prim jumped off her horse and continued her song.

"So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up

Over somebody's old barn door

And I'll be hanging there forever

Just wishing the horse had one leg more

And maybe I can't be the perfect one

And maybe I err on the side of fun

But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere

This horseshoe is more than just the spare"

Prim ran through the halls of the palace.

"So I'm just the second born sister

Who most of the town ignores

Like a button

Like a horseshoe

Like a girl who's bad at metaphors"

Prim laughed to herself, she really wasn't very good at metaphors."

"So maybe I don't have a magic touch

And maybe I don't have a talent, as such

Just this heart with much to much to share

So I'll never be the heir,

But I'm more than just the spare!"

Suddenly, Prim knocked into, yet another person today, her sister. "Sorry!" Prim said, standing up, when she got up she offered Katniss her hand, to help her up.

Katniss consider accepting her sisters help, but stood up by herself.

Prim put her hand back to her side and wished she could disappear.

"That's alright." said Katniss. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get some final preparations done."

"Oh, yeah!" said Prim. "Go ahead. I actually need to fix my hair before your coronation."

And both princesses went into their rooms. Katniss tried to calm herself down before she had to go out.

Both girls came out, and soon, Panem had a new Queen. After the coronation, was a party. Katniss remembered the promise she made to herself a few years ago. She turned toward Prim. "Hi." she said.

Prim looked over. "Hi, me?" she asked. Katniss nodded. "Oh, hi."

"You look beautiful." said Katniss.

"You look beautiful, too!" said Prim.

"Thank you." said Katniss, and she looked back into the crowed.

A young man approached both of them, and introduced himself as Prince Snow of the Capitol. "Queen Katniss, I find it only fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen." he said.

"I'd be honored. Only I don't dance." said Katniss. "But my sister does."

Prince Snow pulled Prim to the center of the ballroom. Katniss watched carefully. Finally the dance was over, and Prim went back to her place next to her sister.

"Sorry." said Katniss.

"Oh, that's okay," said Prim. "So this what a party looks like."

"Yeah." said Katniss.

"I wish it could always be like this." said Prim.

"Me too." Katniss lied. "But it can't."

"Why?" asked Prim. "I mean look how happy every-"

"Because it can't," said Katniss turning around to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Prim.

"Back to my room." said Katniss.

"Why? The party just started." said Prim. Katniss continued walking away. "Katniss, stop! I can't keep living like this!"

"Then leave." Katniss said.

Prim ran to her sister and reached to grab her hand, but pulled off her glove instead. "Katniss!"

"Enough, Prim." said Katniss.

"No! Why do you always shut me out?" Prim asked. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I said enough!" Katniss shouted, causing ice to shoot out of her hands. Katniss realized what she'd done, and out of fear she ran out of the palace. When she realized that her sister was chasing after her, she blocked the way with ice. "Stay back!" And Katniss kept running.

"Katniss, wait!" Prim yelled.

Katniss started to run across the fjord. Prim found a way passed the ice and started to run after her sister again, but slipped.

Prince Gale and Prince Snow helped Prim up and she got on her horse.

"Where are you going?" Prince Gale asked.

"After my sister." said Prim. "I'm the one who pushed Katniss too far. This is all my fault. So I'm the one who has to bring her back."

"What happens if you don't return?" Prince Snow asked.

"You're in charge until I get back." said Prim, then she rode off.


	4. Chapter 4

****There are two songs used in this chapter, ******_**Let It Go**_******, and ******_**Reindeers Are Better Than People**_******, these songs are both written by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez. I decided to use the Demi Lovato version of ******_**Let It Go**_****** because I thought it suited Katniss, and my story better.****

Chapter 4

Let It Go

Katniss had ran away hours ago. All of Panem was covered in ice and snow. Katniss knew that she was the prophecy, the ruler with a frozen heart.

"The snow glows white

On the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation

And it looks like I'm the Queen"

Katniss sang as she walked up the north mountain.

"The wind is howling

Like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in

Heaven knows I tried..."

Katniss tried to keep her powers hidden her whole life.

"Don't let them in

Don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal

Don't feel

Don't let them know...

Well, know they know!"

Katniss felt better now that everyone knew. Maybe now, Katniss thought, they'd stay away from her.

"Let it go, Let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, Let it go

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway"

Katniss quickly made a staircase out of ice and slowly made her way up.

"It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all"

Katniss pulled her remaining glove off and tossed it behind her.

"Up here in the cold thin air

I finally can breath

I know I left a life behind

But I'm too relieved to grieve"

Katniss started running up the staircase, wanting to get to the top of the mountain quicker.

"Let it go, Let it go

They can't hold me back anymore!

Let it go, Let it go

I'm already out the door!

I don't care what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on

The cold never bothered me anyway"

When Katniss reached the top of the mountain, she started to build her new castle out of ice.

"Standing

Frozen

In the life I've chosen

You wont

Find me

The past is all behind me

Buried

In the snow"

Katniss finished building her castle.

"Let it go."

Meanwhile, Prim was ridding through the woods searching for her sister. She noticed something out of the corner of her eye, and stopped her horse. She picked up the glove, and took her sisters glove out of her pocket. They matched. Prim put both gloves in her pocket and walked back to her horse, a twig snapped and scared the horse away.

"Great," said Prim.

She continued her walk through the woods. Soon, Prim saw a building called 'Haymitch's Trading Post'. She smiled and went inside.

The man working behind the counter looked up. "Big summer blow out! Half off on swimsuits!" he said.

"That's great!" said Prim. "But for now, do you have warm dresses, and boots?"

The man let out an annoyed breath. "That's in our winter department."

Prim looked over and saw a small section of winter things. She took a dress and a pair of boots and put them on the counter. "So by chance," said Prim. "Have you seen another girl, the Queen, wondering around out here?"

The man shook his head. "The only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, sweetheart." Just then, the door opened, and a man with blonde, snow covered hair, and blue eyes walked in. "You and that kid."

The blonde walked to the winter department and took some boots and carrots and put them on the counter.

"That will be thirty." the man said.

"No, ten," said the blonde.

"That's from our winter department, and we're running out." said the man.

"Oh, yeah?" asked the blonde. "You try being an ice gatherer right now."

"You're an ice gatherer?" Prim asked. "Did you see anything magical today in the mountains?"

"Mmmhmm. On the north mountain." said the blonde. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a crook to deal with."

"What did you call me?" asked the man.

"A crook." said the blonde.

The man stood up and threw the blonde out of his store.

When the blonde landed in the snow, his reindeer ran over to him. "Sorry buddy," the blonde said. "No carrots. But I did find a place to stay." The blonde led his reindeer to the shed of 'Haymitch's Trading Post'. "And it's free." The blonde and the reindeer settled in for the night.

"Reindeers are better than people

Rye, don't you think that's true?"

Sang the blonde.

"Yeah people will beat you

And curse you and cheat you

Everyone of 'em's bad except you."

The blonde sang, pretending it was his reindeer.

"Aw, thanks buddy" the blonde said.

"But people smell better than reindeers

Rye, don't you think I'm right?"

Sang the blonde.

"That's once again true

For all except you."

Sang the blonde, once again pretending to be the reindeer.

"You got me. Let's call it a night." said the blonde.

"Goodnight

Don't let the frostbite bite."

The blonde sang.

"Nice duet." said Prim as she walked into the shed.

"What do you want?" the blonde asked.

"I was wondering if you would take me to the north mountain." said Prim.

"Sorry. I'm not going anywhere." said the blonde.

"If you help me, I can find my sister," said Prim. "The Queen, and get her to end this winter. And then your ice business will be back to normal."

The blonde sighed. "We leave at dawn."

Prim threw some carrots and boots at the blonde. "Actually we leave now!" she said.

Soon they were on the blonde's sled, headed for the north mountain.

"So, what's you name?" Prim asked.

"Peeta Mellark. And this is Rye," said Peeta, motioning to his reindeer, who was now pulling the sled.

"I'm PrimRose... Princess PrimRose, of Panem... But some people just call me Prim." she said.

Back in Panem, Prince Snow and Prince Gale found Prim's horse.

"Is the princess hurt?" asked Prince Gale.

"She must be." said Prince Snow. "Guards, send some soldiers to find the princess. Tell them that if they run into the Queen, they should bring her back, as well.


	5. Chapter 5

****There are two songs in this chapter, ******_**Let It Go**_******, and another outtake called ******_**Life's Too Short**_******, these are written by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez. I decided to make a reprise for ******_**Let It Go**_****** to show Katniss's transformation into the evil queen. I thought about using ******_**For The First Time In Forever Reprise **_******for this chapter********, but ever since I heard ******_**Life's Too Short**_******, I knew I had to put it in this story. I think it shows the relationship between Katniss and Prim better than ******_**For The First Time In Forever Reprise**_****** did.****

Chapter 5

Life's Too Short

It's morning when Katniss realizes she has company, five soldiers from Panem. Katniss waited for them to enter her ice palace.

"Good morning, gentlemen." said Katniss, stepping into the light shining in from a window. "Why are you on my mountain?"

"Queen Katniss," said one soldier. "We were sent here to bring you back."

"There's the problem," Katniss said. "I'm not going back."

"But we need a Queen." said another soldier.

"Then let my sister fill my place." Katniss said.

"We were ordered to bring you back," a soldier said.

"By whom?" Katniss asked.

"Prince Snow." said a soldier.

"I see." said Katniss. "Prince Snow thought he could send five soldiers and bring me back, as if it were that easy."

Katniss smiled, getting an idea, she started to build a dungeon.

"It's time to see

What I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong

No rules for me

I'm free!"

Katniss sang.

"Let it go! Let it go!

I am one with the wind and sky!

Let it go! Let it go!

Who cares if my people die!

Here I stand and here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on..."

When the dungeon was finished, Katniss shot ice at the soldiers, freezing them to the dungeon walls.

Katniss threw her old crown off her head, and began to make a new crown our of ice.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back

The past is in the past!"

Katniss sang, and started to create a new dress and cape out of ice.

"Let it go! Let it go!

And I'll rise like the break of dawn!

Let it go! Let it go!

That perfect girl is gone!"

Sang Katniss as she ripped her hair out of it's bun, so that her hair fell to her shoulder in a braid.

"Here I stand in the light of day...

Let the storm rage on!

The cold never bothered me anyway."

Katniss looked at the soldiers for a moment. She could see the fear in they're eyes. "Never underestimate the power of snow and ice." she said.

Meanwhile, PrimRose and Peeta were climbing up the north mountain. "So..." said Peeta. "What are you going to do to convince your sister to stop this winter?"

"I'm going to talk to her." Prim said.

"Your going to talk to her?" Peeta asked.

"Yes." Prim said.

"The fate of my ice business is going to be decided by the outcome of a conversation with your sister?" asked Peeta.

"That's right." said Prim.

"Okay." said Peeta. "But don't you think she's a little dangerous?"

"No." said Prim. "I'll be alright."

"How do you know?" asked Peeta.  
>"She's my sister." said Prim. "She would never hurt me."<p>

"There it is." said Peeta, pointing up at the ice palace.

"How do you think you get up there?" Prim asked.

"I'd say the staircase made out of ice, leading directly to the front doors" said Peeta.

"Oh." Prim said. "Come on, then." When they reached the top of the staircase, Prim knocked lightly on the doors, pushing them open. "It opened!" said Prim. "That's a first." she blocked Peeta's entrance with her arm. "You better stay out here, my sister isn't very good with strangers."

"But it's a palace made out of ice!" said Peeta. "Ice is my life!"

"Just wait out here for a few minutes, and then you can come in."

"Fine." Peeta said under his breath.

Prim took a deep breath and went into the palace. She looked around and found her sister in a light blue dress, that seemed to sparkle like ice. "Katniss?" Prim asked.

Katniss turned around quickly. "Prim? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came all this way

To give us a fresh start

But now that your like wow!

It's all like warm in my heart"

Sang Prim.

Katniss studied her sister, then sang.

"I'm so glade you like it sis

'Cause this is the real me

You have no idea

How great it feels to be free!"

Prim started to get excited. Maybe they could finally be friends again.

"We've been falling out for way too long

So let's forget who's right."

Prim sang motioning to herself.

Katniss smirked.

"And forget who's wrong"

She sang motioning to her sister.

"Okay!"

They both sang getting excited.

"Why don't you stay?

There's room for family in my court"

Katniss sang.

"'Cause life's too short"

They both sang.

"To always feel shut out and unloved

By the sister I long to know"

Sang Prim.

"Life's too short"

Sang both sisters.

"To never let you celebrate me

The true Queen of the ice and snow"

Sang Katniss.

"I never understood

But now I do

Life's too short

To miss out on a sister like you"

They both sang.

"So you'll come back, then?" Prim asked.

"Back?" Katniss asked. She thought Prim would stay here, where they could build snowmen, and sing songs together.

"To thaw the fjord," said Prim. "It's frozen over, no one can get in our out?"

"Oh." Katniss said with a frown.

"Soooo..." Prim said holding up Katniss's gloves, she'd found.

"I don't believe you!" said Katniss.

"What?" Prim asked. "I just assumed that you would have to-"

"That I'll shove on the gloves?

That's how your story ends?"

Katniss sang, getting angry.

"It does!" said Prim.

"It's just like it was

Except for we'll be best friends"

Prim sang.

"So that's been you plan?

To force be back in a cage?"

Katniss sang.

"Whoa, whoa! Don't get upset!

Let's get back on the same page"

Prim sang.

"Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place

And showing off your mastery of tact and grace

Okay!

Run down the hill and spill my secrets

Make a full report!"

Katniss sang, pushing Prim to the door, and opening it. "Bye-bye!" she said.

"Wait!" Prim said.

Katniss slammed the door in Prim's face.

"'Cause life's too short!"

She sang.

Prim opened the door, walked in, and slammed the door shut behind her.

"There it is!"

Prim sang motioning to the door.

"The door you'd love to slam in my face!

You did well, there for a spell,

But now your back in the same place!"

Peeta walked in, and neither Katniss or Prim acknowledge him.

"Kick me out if you want

But I'm the only one who

Is not one hundred percent

Convinced the prophecy's you!"

Prim sang.

Katniss glared at Prim.

"You can think whatever you want

'Cause I don't care

You're just the spare!"

Sang Katniss.

"THAT is so unfair!"

Prim sang.

"I swear!

I'm through with taking

Your unshaking

Sisterly support

Hah!

Life's too short!"

They both sang.

"To let you treat the people down there

Just as coldly as you've always treated me!"

Prim sang.

"Life's too short

To listen to a reckless fool!

Who only ever sees the things she wants to see!"

Katniss sang.

"You don't know me!"

Prim sang.

"You have no idea

What I've been through!"

Katniss sang.

"Because of you!

Life's too short

To waste another minute!

Life's too short

To even have you in it!

Life's too short!"

They both sang, and ice came out of Katniss's hand, and struck Prim, as she turned her back to her little sister. When Katniss heard her sister cry out in pain she turned to face her again, to find her on the floor.

"Prim." Katniss said running over to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." said Prim. "Katniss, please come back with me, we can figure out another way to unfreeze everything."

"Don't you see?" Katniss asked. "There's nothing you can do to stop this winter. To stop me."

Prim looked up at her sister. "But I-"

"You have to go." Katniss said looking up, and noticing the man watching both of them. "Who's that?" she asked. "Wait. It doesn't matter. You have to go!"

"I'm not leaving without you, Katniss." Prim said.

"Yes you are." Katniss said, and shot snow out of her hand, carrying both Prim and Peeta down the mountain, picking Rye up with them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I Can't

Katniss paced around the ice palace. She had hurt her sister! After she spent years locked up in her room, trying to protect her. All a waste! Katniss wondered if her sister would be okay, was sending her sister out the best idea? Would she make it back to the palace?

Katniss glared at the soldiers she stuck to the wall with ice. They looked like they were afraid of her, and Katniss knew that they should be. "Gentlemen," said Katniss with a smirk. "You've been lovely company, but I'm afraid I've gotten sick of you." She shot ice fragments straight through each soldiers heart, killing them.

Meanwhile, Peeta was trying to find a way back to the palace. Peeta stopped when he saw some rocks. "Prim, this is my family." said Peeta.

"All I see are some rocks," she said.

The rocks turned into trolls. "Peeta's back!" said one.

"And he brought a girl!" said another.

"Oh, no!" said Prim. "He's not my-"

"What's the issue dear? Why are you holding back from such a man?" asked another.

"Because I'm only fourteen years old," Prim said.

"Oh." said the troll. "Glade you told us, we were about to burst into song..."

"So what's wrong, dear?" said the elder troll.

"My sister, Queen Katniss, struck me, with her ice powers." said Prim.

"The prophecy..." said the elder troll. "Where did she strike you?"

"Right here," said Prim, pointing to her heart.

"The heart..." said the elder troll.

"Can you save her?" Peeta asks.

"I'm afraid not." said the elder troll. "Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart."

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Peeta. "Watch her die?"

"Take her back to the palace, so she can die in comfort." said the elder.

"You're not serious? Are you?" asked Peeta. "You're just going to let the little girl die?"

"If you can find her an act of true love, she will live, but it has to be real." said the elder. "Her best chance is at the palace."

Peeta nodded, got on Rye's back with Prim in his arms, and rode to the palace. Both Prince Snow and Prince Gale meet them at the palace gates.

"Oh, dear! What happened to the Princess?" asked Prince Snow.

"Queen Katniss froze her heart, you need to find her an act of true love or else she'll die!" said Peeta, as he handed Prim to Prince Gale.

"We'll do our best." said Prince Gale.

They put the princess inside, and Peeta left.

"Prince Gale," said Prince Snow. "I'd like for you to accompany an army of soldiers to the... ice Queen's palace, bring her back here, alive, please."

Prince Gale gathered a whole army and brought his good friend, Prince Finnick along to help him.

When Katniss noticed the army, she became frightened. The finally realized how dangerous she was, and they came to kill her. Katniss let a breath out, but she wasn't going to let them. As soon as men got close enough to her palace, she started shooting them with ice. She killed a lot of men, but they continued to march toward her.

"Queen Katniss!" shouted Prince Finnick. "Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

Katniss's jaw fell, did someone actually think she wasn't a monster? She was sure even her sister thought she was a monster now. "I can't" Katniss called.

"Why not?" Prince Finnick asked.

"Because I'm scared!" Katniss shrieked.

"What are you afraid of?" Prince Finnick asked.

"I'm afraid of my people! I'm afraid they'll kill me! I'm afraid I'll kill my sister!" Katniss shouted, and fell into unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

****This is the last chapter of this story. The song used in this chapter is the ******_**Life's Too Short Reprise**_****** written by Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez. Thank you for reading this story, I hope you liked it!****

Chapter 7

Only An Act Of True Love Can Thaw A Frozen Heart

Katniss opened her eyes, and realized she wasn't in her ice palace anymore. She was in her old palace. Katniss got up and moved to the window, and realized she was chained up.

Prince Gale walked in. "Queen Katniss," he said.

"Why did you bring me here?" Katniss asked.

"Prince Snow's orders," Prince Gale said.

"I'd be better off on my own, where I can't hurt anyone." Katniss said. "Tell them to let me go!"

"I'll try," said Prince Gale, starting to respect the Queen of Panem.

"Take care of my sister." she said.

"Your sister hasn't returned yet." Prince Gale lied because that's what Prince Snow told him to say.

"What?" Katniss asked.

"I'm sorry. Queen Katniss." said Prince Gale.

Prince Snow walked into Prim's room. "You know, back in the Capitol, I'm the spare." Prince Snow said. "I came here in hopes of becoming King."

"What?" Prim asked.

"I was going to marry your sister, the Queen, then I was going to stage a little accident for the both of you." said Prince Gale. "And Panem would be all mine."

"But-" Prim started.

"But now that Katniss froze your heart, and you left me in charge, I can sentence her to death for committing treason." said Prince Snow.

"No." said Prim.

"And you, with your frozen heart will surely die soon." said the Prince.

"You'll never get away with this," said Prim.

"I already have." said Prince, as he left the room.

Katniss looked out the window. Why couldn't she have just learned to control her powers? Why couldn't she have been there for her sister? Why couldn't she be a good sister?

"Sadness swirls within me

Like the snow

I've frozen out he only friend

I'll ever know"

Sang Katniss.

"There's no way I can win

But I wish that I had been there for her long ago

Life's too short"

Sang Katniss.

Prim stared at the fireplace. If she would have known about Katniss's powers, none of this would have happened. She would have helped Katniss learn to control her powers, and they could've been best friends. But now death was awaiting both of them.

"Life's too short"

Sang Prim.

"To be such an oblivious fool

So reckless that I couldn't see

Life's too short

To be so desperate to be loved

That I only ever thought of me"

Prim sang.

Katniss frowned down at her handcuffs.

"I wish I saw things clearly"

Katniss sang.

Prim looked down at her hands.

"I guess I'm just not the sort"

Prim sang.

"Now all I know is life's too short"

They both sang, unaware that the other was singing the same song.

"I have to look for her." said Katniss. She knew that her sister was hurt, and lost, she wasn't going to leave her little sister to die in the blizzard. Katniss froze the chains, broke them, and climbed out the window, heading for the fjord.

"I have to save her." said Prim. She knew her big sister was going to be killed, and she wasn't going to just let that happen. She crawled out her window and headed toward the fjord.

"Prim?" Katniss called out.

She turned as she heard someone take they're sword out, Prince Snow.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Queen Katniss of Panem, I sentence you to death for committing treason." said Prince Snow.

"What?" she asked.

"Your sister came back. Her heart was frozen. And she died." said the Prince. "Because of you!"

"No!" Katniss shrieked and fell to the ice. Prince Snow pulled his sword over his head so he could kill the Queen dramatically.

Peeta, who happened to still be wandering around the fjord, saw the Queen and Prince Snow, he started running toward them.

But Peeta didn't get there in time, Prim did. Her whole body turned to ice just before Prince Snow's sword struck her. The sword broke, and PrimRose let out one final puff of air.

Katniss looked up. "Prim?" she stood up and touched her sister's cheek, now made of ice, instead of flesh. "What have I done?" Katniss wrapped her arms around her sister and cried.

Peeta and Rye finally got there.

Prim unfroze and started breathing again.

"Prim!" said Katniss.

"Katniss." said Prim. "Only an act of true love..."

"What?" Katniss asked.

"I... I love you Katniss." said Prim.

"I love you too..." said Katniss. "Love. That's it! Love!" Katniss led Prim, Peeta, and Rye back to the palace. Once all of them were on land, she unfroze everything. And it was spring.

Katniss looked up at Peeta, then down at her sister. "We are never closing the gates again." Katniss said.

"Really?" Prim asked.

Katniss laughed. "Really."

Prim hugged her sister. After a while, Katniss pulled away and turned toward Peeta.

"Thank you for helping my sister." she said.

"Ahh... It's nothing, really." said Peeta.

"It's not nothing!" said Katniss. "I owe you."

"You do not owe me!" said Peeta. "You're the Queen!"

"My sister could have died if you didn't help her!" said Katniss.

"Fine..." said Peeta. "Let me take you on a sled ride."

"Are you asking my sister out?" Prim asked.

"What?... No. I'm not-" started Peeta.

"I'll go out with you." said Katniss. "I mean, if you want."

"Okay." said Peeta.

"But for now... Prim?" Katniss asked.

"Yes?" Prim said.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Katniss asked.

"YES!" Prim shouted.

Katniss's heart unfroze that day, thanks the love her sister gave her.

Years latter, both sisters were closer than ever. Katniss and Peeta fell in love, and got married. And everyone lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
